Aventura en el Hospital
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Prusia quedó en el hospital por culpa de Hungría. Alemania no lo ayudó por miedo, dejando a su hermano solo. Prusia está tan enojado con su bruder, que coge el diario del Alemán, pero por accidente, se lo manda a toda Europa. Alemania se quiere vengar.


**Prusia quedó en el hospital por culpa de Hungría. Alemania no lo ayudó por miedo en ser golpeado por el sartén de la húngara, dejando a su hermano solo. Prusia esta enojado con su bruder, tanto que coge el diario del Alemán, pero por accidente lo manda a las otras naciones. Alemania se venga. ¿Cómo se vengará?**

* * *

><p>-Te detesto TANTO! – grito el prusiano histérico después que los médicos salieran del cuarto.<p>

-¡Danke bruder! – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI, TE CASTRARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! – estiró el brazo para alcanzar a su bruder… un completo fracaso.

-Antes encuéntrame. – se acerco a la puerta blanca que estaba conectada al pasillo del hospital.

-Estas ahí. Te puedo ver maldito. – cerro los ojos un rato.

-No ahora idiota. – tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Quién dice que no lo puedo hacer ahora? – abrió los ojos carmesí y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo. – se cruza los brazos mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

-¡Bueno, mi palabra vale mas que la tuya! – gritó exasperado.

-Nah

-_Ja*_! – Agarra uno de los cuchillos de una bandeja de medicina al lado de su cama y lo lanza, el rubio esquiva el cuchillo con mucha facilidad, abre la puerta y sale. Prusia lanza otro cuchillo, este se clava en la pared del pasillo. Una enfermera se asoma en la habitación un tanto asustada, entra y saca los artefactos peligrosos.

-ALEMANIAAAAAAA! BASTARDO DE PORRAAAA! – saca un cuaderno que tenia escondido entre las mantas, y comienza a leer en voz alta:

- _"OH QUERIDO DIARIO,_  
><em>NO VAS A CREER LAS IDIOTECES QUE FELICIANO HIZO HOY!<em>  
><em>PERO TENGO QUR ADMITIR QUE SE VEIA TAN… GUAPO."<em>

El aludido regresa, cierra la puerta de un portazo y la tranca.

-¡¿Que has dicho? -preguntó el Alemán furioso.

-¡Kesesesesese~! – se acomoda Prusia en su cama y lo mira con burla. - Mira quien ha decidido regresar ~

-Dame eso - intenta quitarle el cuaderno.

-NEIN*! – el albino lo esconde debajo de sí mismo. - Es muy buena literatura ~ ¿West es cierto que te gustaría "llevarme a Italia lejos? ¿Dónde nadie pueda interrumpirnos?"

-¡Dámelo!

-¡NEIN!

-PRUSIA – grita Alemania. Se le resalta una vena del cuello.

-Es MIO! ¡Venganza por no haberme ayudado antes cuando ESTABA MURIENDO!

-¡Pero si te estaban atendiendo!

-_Bullshit *_ . Estaba desangrándome en el piso.

-Ey, yo sugerí que te trajeran al hospital.

-Aha. Cuando estabas ocupado con tu lindo noviecito.

-No es mi novio – el alemán se sonrojó al pensar en esa posibilidad con el Italiano.

-Estás sonrojado. – lo acusa su hermano - Mas, he leído tu diario estúpido. – lo saca de su escondite y se lo restriega en la cara.

-DÁMELOOOO! – volvió a gritar Ludwig pero con mucha mas intensidad.

-¡JAMÁS! – abraza el diario.

Ludwig se abalanzo contra su hermano mayor ya arto de sus juegos infantiles.

-A-AHHHH! ¡QUITATE! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡MI ASOMBROSIDAD ES MALTRATADA!

-Me quito si me lo das, - abre la palma esperando que le entregue el diario - no dejaré que leas una página mas.

-¡NEIN! ¡ME LAS AGUANTO!

-Aquí me quedo. – abrió las piernas y se sentó en las caderas de Prusia.

-¡Te detesto tanto! – se incorpora difícilmente, pero lo logra. Quedando cara a cara con su hermano. - ¿Enserio quieres enfrentarte conmigo? – le escupió en la cara.

-Si es necesario entonces si. – limpia su cara con su camisa.

-¡BIEN! – Prusia mete su dedo dentro de su propia boca. De un tirazo, lo mete adentro del oído de Alemania. Lo mueve de forma circular. - ¡Para que se te aclare la mente!

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – preguntó Alemania algo asqueado.

-¡Nein! ¡Ni cerca! - Prusia mete la mano adentro de los pantalones de Alemania -¡Kesesesese!

-Yo también puedo jugar ese juego. – toma el mentón de Prusia y besa.

Este lo aparta bruscamente y se limpia los labios.

-¡¿¡Q-QUE HACES! – grita –Me las pagarás!

-Tomo mi pequeña venganza por lo de la noche anterior. Si no quieres ser violado aquí y ahora, me darás el diario.

-No te atreverías. – lo mira de forma retadora –Más si alguien será violado, serás TÚ.

-Claro que si me atrevo, por algo soy tu bruder*. – sonríe.

-No me dejaría, estupido.

-Estás casi muerto. –señala una de las máquinas conectadas al prusiano.

-Es tu culpa que este así.-saca el diario de West y empieza a leer para enojarlo aún más:

-_"Querido diario, Italia tiene este curlito de un lado de su cabeza. Me imagino lo que pasara si lo agarro." _–pasa la página.

_- "Querido diario, ¿recuerdas lo de el curlito? ...resultó que... Bueno... El curlito ese era..."_ – deja de leer y lo mira - Oh West! Le jalastes el Curlito!

Alemania le quita el cuaderno, pero antes de que pudiera bajarse de la cama, Prusia lo coge y sigue leyendo.

-Después dice: _"Resulta que era...su parte privada"_

-¡Prusia cállate!

-_"Mein gott, le jale el curlito a Italia! ..¿diario? ...tengo que decir que... Fue...divertido. Realmente lo disfrute! ...wow... Comienzo a sonar como Prusia. Espero que se me quite pronto"_. – levanta el rostro indignado- OYE!

El rubio le quita el diario al verlo distraído, baja de la cama y lo mete en la parte trasera de su pantalón junto a su pistola.

-¡DEVUELVELO!

-¡NEIN!

El prusiano se levanta de la cama quitando los cables conectados a su asombroso cuerpo.

-R-Regrésamelo ¡YA! – sintió un leve mareo, apoyo una mano en la cama para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Nein. Acuéstate Prusia no te puedes ni mantener en pie. -

-¡No l-lo are hasta que m-me lo devuelvas! – no pudo evitar el tartamudeo al hablar.

-¡No te lo daré! – protectoramente lleva su mano a su espalda y toca el diario - ¡Es mío¡

-BIEN – se quita la venoclicis y se tira encima de Alemania, tumbandolo al piso. -¡DAMELO!

-¡Que no te lo daré!

-!DAMELO YA! – lo comienza ahorcar. El alemán tose por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Ludwig suelta el agarre de Prusia, y respira hondo recuperando el aliento. Después giró a Prusia dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo, y le agarra las muñecas, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! ¡DEJAME IR! –intenta soltarse del agarre de su kleinen* bruder sin lograr lo que quería, las heridas solo reducían sus fuerzas.

-¡Si sigues así te lastimarás más de la cuenta! – la voz de Alemania mostraba un tinte de preocupación.

-Mi salud no te importaba cuando me estaban golpeando ¡¿¡eh!

-Si.

-¡Y QUITATE! – vuelve a intentar zafarse. -Aha. Estabas con tu noviecito patán!

-Solo si regresas a la cama. – siente las mejillas arder – Italia no es mi novio.

-Y recuerdo que dijiste que habría mas paz en la casa sin mí. Bastardo. ...Más, puedo regresar a esa cama si me da la gana. La asombrosidad no toma órdenes de nadie. –los ojos carmesí del prusiano mostraban tristeza e indignidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el alemán.

-Idiota. – el tono que empleo fue tierno. El prusiano no se dio cuenta y siguió insultando a su hermano.

-¡Y eres un maldito de PORQUERIA! – cosa que sentía Alemania.

Prusia intenta zafarse de nuevo, y Alemania lo suelta, se quita de enzima de su hermano y se va tranquilo por el pasillo del hospital olvidando el diario en el suelo de la habitación.

-...Dejó el diario ~- lo agarra el albino y comienza a leerlo de nuevo, enterándose de más cosas fascinantes.

* * *

><p>El alemán llega a la casa después de pelear con el tranque, pero no se da cuenta que dejo el diario en manos de Prusia. Toma una larga ducha y se va a dormir solo teniendo unos boxers.<p>

* * *

><p>-Ow... Alemania ... E-Es pesado... -se levanta del piso el prusiano, va hacia la cama, y se acuesta. Se va a dormir después de descargar el contenido del diario en su PC portátil, y sin darse cuenta, mandárselo a todas las naciones.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya más temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, todas las naciones revisaron su correo, encontrándose con un mensaje de la ex–nación titulado, "El Diario de Alemania". Abrieron el mensaje con mucha curiosidad, enterándose de los sentimientos del Alemán hacia su compañero de guerra y cama en algunas ocasiones.<p>

Francia: Ya me lo imaginaba.

Inglaterra: ._.  
>Rusia: ¿da?<p>

España: ^^  
>Hungría: X3<br>Japón: :3  
>China: O_o<br>Romano: QUE MIERDA ES ESTA.

Veneciano: ¡Doitsu!  
>Austria: O.o<p>

-Merde*, me violarán por esto... – dijo la ex-nación un tanto asustado al ver que mando el diario de su hermano a todas las naciones Europeas.

* * *

><p>En la casa de nuestro alemán se desataba un cáos tremendo. El también había revisado su correo encontrándose no solo con su diario, sino que las otras naciones querían saber si lo que leyeron era cierto o solo una broma del prusiano.<p>

-¡Bruder serás violado! – dijo un alemán muy molesto saliendo de su casa directo al hospital donde su malparido hermano se encontraba.

* * *

><p>-¡MERDE! - Prusia se para rápido para trancar la puerta de su habitación, de esta manera no entraría su hermano hecho una furia - ya no me atrapara...<p>

Eso es lo que el pensaba. Alemania escalaba la pared del hospital llegando a la ventana de su hermano.

-Hola hermanito, ¿como te encuentras? - saluda Alemania entrando por la ventana.

Prusia, asustado, corre a la puerta e intenta abrirla.

-¡Está trancada!

-¿A donde creés que vas? - lo abraza por la espalda mientras lame y succiona su cuello dejando pequeños moretones.

-D-Deja...Me! – siente sus mejillas arder.

-No te preocupes solo jugaremos un rato - mete una mano en el pantalón agarrando los "5 metros" de su bruder. Deja el cuello y va a la oreja mordiendo su óvulo, mete la lengua en su oreja y lame.

-S-Suéltame...! -se sonroja más, da un gemido chiquito de placer. - N-No soy virgen, PERO SIMPLEMENTO NO QUIERO! – gritó.

-Yo tampoco quería esta vez - gira a Prusia para que quede mirándolo a la cara- así que no te quejes - lo besa en los labios de forma salvaje casi succionando su boca, y mordiendo su labio inferior. Le baja un poco los pantalones del hospital. Prusia lo besa devuelta, decidido a no dejarse dominar por nada.

Quedan en el suelo sin saber exactamente como.

Alemania empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su hermano, dejando rastros húmedos a su paso. Prusia rompe la camisa negra de Alemania de un solo tiron dejando sus músculos al descubierto. Su hermano lo mira y besa sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez con menos ferocidad, sino más dulce y calmado, disfrutando el sabor de su boca.

Prusia le mantiene el paso e intenta ser mas agresivo con ese beso, pero el Alemán rompe la unión de sus labios de manera suave. Baja sus labios a su barbilla besando cada parte que no a tocado. Con una mano acaricia su torso y la otra se enreda en los blancos cabellos del prusiano.

Prusia esta muy ocupado sintiendo las caricias de Alemania como para intentar un movimiento brusco. Así que se queda ahí, asiendo nada, solo sintiendo cosas que no sabia que su hermanito le haría sentir.

Alemania desabrocha su pantalón, pone las piernas de Prusia alrededor de sus caderas y lo levanta del suelo pegándolo a la blanca pared. Pasa su lengua por los labios del prusiano una y otra vez, mientras este suelta un largo gemido, que no fue desapercibido por el alemán. Sonrió con satisfacción.

El albino se sonroja un poco, pero la idea de poder dominar a su hermano menor regreso con intensidad. Después de mirarlo de manera seductora, lo abraza. Capturo el momento para poder lamerle detrás de la oreja a Alemania, y sonrío.

-¿Que se siente ser dominado por tu hermano menor? - pregunta el rubio mientras el iba apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y oliendo el fuerte aroma de Prusia.

Prusia le susurra al oído, -No voy a dejar que me ganes tan fácilmente hermanito- , lame y sopla en el oído del alemán, y este siente una corriente de excitación pasarle por la espalda.

-Por el momento voy ganando. -le respondió.

-No por mucho, así que disfrútalo mientras puedas.

-Como quieras - camina hasta la cama y deposita con cuidado a Prusia, y baja sus pantalones dejándolo solo con la camisa abierta.

-Mi masculinidad sigue siendo más grande – Prusia sonríe. -Así qué, tengo la ventaja.

-La ventaja la tiene el de arriba, y yo te veo abajo.

-No, no y no. Yo, SIEMPRE voy arriba hermanito. Es sentido común. Mi asombrosidad es así.

-Tu sentido común esta mal - gira al prusiano dejándolo boca bajo, se termina de desprender de sus ropas tirandolas al suelo- ponte en cuatro patas - le ordenó susurrandole en el oído.

Prusia se voltea nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia arriba, miranda fijamente a Ludwig.

-No hay manera de que yo vaya abajo. Es contra mi moral de ser asombroso. – cruza los brazos.

-Hoy no eres tan asombroso, hoy y ahora mando yo. – con el dedo pulgar se señala a el mismo.

El prusiano no se veía muy feliz con esa respuesta, su cara cambio a una de puro enfado, las mejillas le cambiaron a un color rojo potente pero esta vez no era causado por la vergüenza y el placer.

- Yo SIEMPRE soy asombroso todos los días del año. Así que no me vengas con eso de "mando yo". Eso puedes guardártelo para Italia.

-No metas a Italia en esto, de él me encargo otro día.

Antes de que Prusia pudiera decir otra cosa Alemania sello su boca con la de su hermano en otro beso, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo hasta sentarlo en sus piernas. Sin que Prusia se diera cuenta ya Alemania se encontraba en su interior dandole suaves envestidas. El dió un gemido un poco más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado, y no pudo detener la sangre que se le subía a las mejillas, colorándolas del mismo color que sus ojos carmesí.

- AAH- arqueó la espalda – M… maldito de p… porquería... AAH...

-Danke Bruder - aumentó la velocidad, con pasión beso los labios hinchados de su hermano y una de sus manos se enredo en los cabellos blancos del prusianos para así profundizar el beso, mientras la otra acariciaba la espalda del susodicho.

El albino no pudo hacer mas nada que seguirle la corriente, dejando a su hermano continuar, y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-Ya no eres tan asombroso bruder -dijo al romper el beso.

-C-Cállate- le dijo después de darle un golpe suave en el pecho. – Ale… A-AAH...

El alemán envistió un par de veces más a su hermano antes de cambiar de posición a la de perrito. Siguieron así hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más. Cayeron exhaustos en la cama de hospital.

Alemania colocó a su bruder sobre su pecho, se cubrieron con las sabanas y normalizaron sus respiraciones.

-¿Que tal? – preguntó más calmado.

La ex-nación tardo un rato en contestar, al estar tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-...meh. Yo lo hubiera hecho m-mejor. – no lo miró a la cara.

-Como tu digas - beso su frente de forma cariñosa, levanto el mentón del albino y beso sus labios por ultima vez ese día, quedando después profundamente dormido abrazando a su hermano mayor.

- ...realmente no estuvo tan mal...- sonrío Prusia levemente. -Pero la próxima, yo- dio un bostezo largo- ire arriba...

* * *

><p><strong>Ja = Si<strong>

**Nein = No**

**Bullshit = Tonterías, o pedazo de mierda.**

**Bruder = hermano**

**Kleinen = pequeño**

**Merde = Mierda**


End file.
